Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999 Video Game)
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace is an action-adventure video game released by LucasArts in April 30, 1999. It is based on the film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Voice Cast *James Warwick - Qui-Gon Jinn *Scott Cleverdon - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jake Lloyd - Anakin skywalker *Ahmed Best - Jar Jar Binks *Andy Secombe - Watto *Grey DeLisle - Queen Amidala/Padmé *Jeff Coopwood - Captain Panaka *Tom Kane - C-3PO *Greg Proops - Fode *Scott Carpurro - Beed *Nick Jameson - Senator Palpatine *Carolyn Seymour - Shmi Skywalker *Kevin Michael Richardson - 2-3G *Bob Bergen - Alien Pedestrian *Peter Lurie - Anabar *James Ward - Angry Fan *Tasia Valenza - Ann Gella *Tom Kane - Barbo *Gregg Berger - Battle Droid *Nick Jameson - BC-SS *Bill E. Martin - Bith Merchant *Greg Burson - Boss Nass *Heidi Shannon - Brat *Peter Lurie - Bum *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Autqer *Heidi Shannon - Computer Console *Julianne Buescher - Concerned Boy *Carolyn Seymour - Concerned Mother *Tasia Valenza - Coruscant Female *Gregg Berger - Coruscant Guard *Dave Beron - Coruscant Male 1 *Dominic Armato - Coruscant Male 2 *James Ward - Coruscant Male 3 *Douglas Lee - Coruscant Thug 1 *Bob Bergen - Coruscant Thug 3 *Gregg Berger - Darth Maul *Heidi Shannon - DC-10 *Bob Bergen - EV-7G7 *Mary Kay Bergman - Female Merchant *Heidi Shannon - Female Thug *Bill E. Martin - Fisherman *James Ward - Alien Guard *Douglas Lee - Grendle *Greg Burson - Guard Door *Grey DeLisle - Gungan Child *Kevin Michael Richardson - Gungan Citizen 1 *Bob Bergen - Gungan Citizen 2 *Tasia Valenza - Gungan Female *Bill E. Martin - Gungan Guard *James Ward - Gungan Jailer *Nick Jameson - Gungan Male *Mary Kay Bergman - Ithorian Mother *Nathan Carlson - Helpful Citizen *Douglas Lee - Home Owner *Joe Alaskey - Important Merchant *David Jeremiah - Informant *Greg Burson - Injured Soldier 1 *Nick Jameson - Injured Soldier 2 *Joe Alaskey - Interpreter *Clint Bajakian - Jabba the Hutt *Greg Burson - Jabba's Porter *Heidi Shannon - Jira *Tom Kane - Jym Lang *David Jeremiah - Kreg *Bill E. Martin - Lizard Boy *Mary Kay Bergman - Lost Boy *Gregg Berger - Mat Rags *Michael Sorich - Mawhonic *Mary Kay Bergman - Naboo Crone *David Jeremiah - Naboo Soldier 1 *Bill E. Martin - Naboo Soldier 2 *Dominic Armato - Naboo Soldier 3 *Peter Lurie - Naboo Soldier 4 *Douglas Lee - Naboo Soldier 5 *Dominic Armato - Naboo Soldier 6 *Jeff Coopwood - Neimodian Controller *Scott Cleverdon - Nute Gunray *Michael J. Sorich - Palace Official *Tom Kane - Prisoner *Kevin Michael Richardson - Race Fanatic 1 *Dave Beron - Race Fanatic 2 *Gregg Berger - Race Fan *Nick Jameson - Rodian Thug *Peter Lurie - Scavenger *Michael Sorich - Security Door *Greg Burson - Shop Owner *Nathan Carlson - Sleeping Man *David Jeremiah - Tatooine Citizen *Carolyn Seymour - TC-14 *David Jeremiah - Techie *Michael Sorich - Teemto *Nick Jameson - Tense Soldier *Tom Kane - Thug Leader *Dominic Armato - Ticket Vendor *Mary Kay Bergman - Tomo *Nathan Carlson - Tourist *Peter Lurie - Twi'lek Tourist *Nathan Carlson - Underground Worker *Kevin Michael Richardson - Vek Drow *Joe Alaskey - Watto's Flunky *Dominic Armato - Alien Citizen Credits Error *Greg Proops has been credited as Beed and Scott Capurro has been credited as Fode when it should be the other way around. Category:Video Games Category:1999 Video Games